


Missing You

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [53]
Category: Trinity Blood, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Attempt at Humor, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Sexual Content, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Monster, they were all monsters in the end.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS KIND OF AN OLDER CROSSOVER I DID FROM A WHILE BUT HEY! WHY NOT SHARE IT! ;D

 

053\. Missing You

*

"A-ah… ah!"

The ice-cold grip of another — _monster, they were all monsters in the end_ — pinch into the soft satin alabaster of his thighs, the shock of warmth flaming and shooting upwards inside his lower belly. The boy with white-blonde hair pinned to the mattress below to rocks his hips in vain.

Fingers, slender like icicles and if not more _frigid_ in sensation, continue their intrusion as the other male vampire smirks good-naturedly above him, curling the same fingers gently, and brushing eager fingertips over the semi-erect organ.

Straining under the touch, Ion flushes darkly (new blood courses through his body, fresh and red, _pure_ ) as he feels the center slit to his cock being rubbed in unbearably _slow_ and precise circles.

With his lips, he bites down his moans from existence, squeezing magnificent, blood-red eyes shut rigidly. He's not truly thinking about his actions — Ion claps a trembling hand over his partner's lustful eyes.

The Methuselah fully anticipates for him to shove the impulsive hand away, to pull away from him with displeasure and leave him aching, _paining_ lonely; he can not hold back the smallest flutter of a gasp as Kaname lowers his mouth to his ear, Ion's hand nevertheless firmly in place.

"How disappointing. You make such lovely noises when I arouse you, _my prideful one_." Ion's fingers quake. "Allow me the desire to watch you."

*

He can not work the nerve to get through the ornamental iron gates of the strange Academy.

Taking in a two or three good deep breathes (like Ester _reminded_ him to do during greatly stressful situations) aren't helping him either. They all seem like eons away (despite the innate truth that the boy-creature has a reasonable amount of depth perception even accurate during evening time) and Kaname appears busy.

Another time… _perhaps…_?

Before Ion turns at the heel of his ivory-fabric slipper, he becomes aware of the powerful vampire's stare on his hesitating figure.

_Damn it all._

Squaring his shoulders bravely, Ion steps into the threshold, just thankful that the other two with Kaname had not detected his presence yet.

The brown-haired schoolgirl in the black uniform spins around concerned to seeing what the taller boy is staring so attentively at. Ion finds her girlish smile directed towards himself to be equally _repugnant_ and devastatingly kind in nature.

The final member of their group, a schoolboy in the same black uniform and with ear-length silver locks, gazes at the stranger with a look of permanent skepticism on his face.

Ion thinks it far more reassuring than the girl's expression.

Kaname remains staring at him between emptiness and a mild amusement as the Ion stops short of a foot from him, thrusting out the item slung over his right arm sternly.

"This is _yours_."

His lover ( _wishful thinking_ — his inner voice pouted uncharacteristically) reaches out to remove the charcoal-gray collar shirt from his grasp, knuckles lightly floating his inner wrist.

" _Y_ - _You_ left it back at my apartment." Ion realizes his blunder too late as the girl squeaks aloud, lowering dark brown eyes as she blushes fiercely, and as one of the other boy's silver eyebrows twitches.

"Then I suppose you came all the way here to give this back to me?" Kaname finally speaks, the corners of his white lips tilting up vaguely as he closes the distance, drawing his long arms around the boy-creature momentarily and leaving a dry tingling kiss on Ion's parted mouth. " _Thank you_."

Damn it all.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
